Origins: Sailor Phobos and Deimos
by Ravindra Anima
Summary: Phobos and Deimos show up for a short couple of pages in the Sailor Stars Manga, however, the conversation between Sailor Leadcrow and them makes you wonder how much history is there? Where did they come from, and what of their planet?


A warm wind swept a raven strand of hair across the violet eyes that searched the sky. Short fingers reached up to brush it behind her ear. Two faint stars could be seen. They were brighter than most, and sparkling as if in sync with each other.

Rei's heart fluttered. She smiled as if, in seeing this, she shared a secret with the stars. A childlike giggle escaped her, and she ran back to the temple where her grandfather awaited her at the door with open arms. She had school tomorrow and had homework to finish…

The red star twinkled brighter than before. The person within it had begun to stir.

The semi-conscious mind inside was jumbled and confused. The fact that she'd gained consciousness now was surprising. However, the woman realized she wouldn't fully awaken till she and her sister had reached earth.

Until then, she had only her memories to comfort her…or more to the point, make her realize why she was here to begin with, and even with her sister by her side, why her heart was sore.

_One Year Ago:_

"Sayuri! Wait!"

The girl who called her named huffed and puffed as she finally caught up to her sister. She clasped her arm, and bent over double as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ayame, I told you it was time for school, but you shut your alarm off!"

It was like looking into a mirror when Yuri looked at her sister. The only thing that was different about the two was that Yuri always wore red, and Aya always wore purple.

However, the differences stopped there as all their clothes matched.

Princesses of their world, they were forced into certain things and school was one of them.

It was something their sister insisted upon. Yuri and Aya had both been given star seeds. As everyone knew, that meant they were to be senshi, but at the moment they did not have a star to guard.

Their sister always said that one day it would be decided, and it would be the happiest moment of their lives.

Of course she would know. She was the senshi of this planet. She, amongst others, guarded the galaxy their planet inhabited.

However, their sister, Ume Cronus, was also the Queen of this world. Their parents were normal Crones who had lived out their life span.

Their planet was one of the many in this galaxy that had a certain type of race on it. The race here was known as Crones. All the inhabitants could transform into crows.

The planet closest to them had cat people, and the one near it by mice.

When Ume was chosen after birth, she kept evil at bay and made sure their world was safe. Now that she had become Queen she had to stay put. So she hoped that one of her sisters would one day take her place as Sailor Coronis.

That was her hope. This hope was so strong because there was one other Crone who did not have a starseed, but entertained thoughts of Guardianship. Karasuma Akane was very ambitious. Too ambitious.

The twins were oblivious and went about their lives as if nothing was wrong. They knew one day they, and they alone, would be the guardian senshi of this planet.

The girls hadn't even made it to school yet when they noticed dark rumbling clouds over head. Both stared about wondering what would bring such fowl weather.

A harsh laugh came from above them. Suddenly they were overwhelmed by large terrifying black wings, and a hand pinned them both down. The woman who had them pinned grinned wickedly.

Sayuri opened one red eye to peer at her attacker. She tried to gasp when she realized who it was.

"YES! Look upon the one who will DESTROY you!"

Akane looked as if she'd gone insane. She wore a fuku not unlike what their sister wore in her Guardian days.

"Why…?" Ayame choked out.

"Because! It IS my destiny! Galaxia-sama has given me a STAR! THIS STAR! All I have to do is destroy your precious sister and you!"

Akane laughed again and continued to squeeze.

"AKANE!"

Both sisters tried to look, but already knew who it was. They almost wept, for their sister was again in her guardian fuku. She had transformed, once again reunited with her powers.

The woman referred to as Akane stood up, still holding the twins, and tossed them aside.

"I'll finish you later."

Her grin was wicked and oozed evil.

"Sailor LeadCrow is my name now, and I'll be taking your star seed."

"NEVER!" Sailor Coronis screamed.

The battle was fierce. Yuri and Aya watched helplessly as this wonderful day became a nightmare.

Leadcrow only smiled. Her once beautiful face twisted into a mask of hatred, fury, and a homicidal happiness.

This only succeeded in making Sailor Coronis more determined to defeat this woman, this being who laid claim to her star.

Her Star.

Suddenly, with a flash of light and falling stars, Sayuri and Ayame were blinded by Coronis' transformation. The jet black wings that sprouted from their sister greatly dwarfed that of the other woman.

It was an inferiority complex, the same complex that drove Kasamsune crazy for power.

And now she was outdone by wing-span.

Something snapped, as if it already hadn't, and Leadcrow's whip bolted out like a striking snake, catching Coronis about the neck.

With one swift jerk of her hand, Coronis' body flew into the air just long enough for Sailor Leadcrow so dart forward and place a well aimed kick to her stomach.

She flew through the air, unaided by her wings, and bounced three times before stopping.

Sailor Coronis clenched her hands and stood up. Her fuku was torn, she was broken and bruised, but this was the will and the strength of a Guardian. Of a Queen protecting her planet and its inhabitants from the cruelties that are Sailor Galaxia and her band of rogue Senshi.

Her wings, too, were tattered, but they still hung proudly behind her. Lifting her head, Coronis raised a single feather, pointing it directly towards the offending senshi.

"Know this: You may win this fight, even this battle, but you will not win the war. There is one far more powerful then you. One who will defeat your cause and your tyranny. Even Galaxia cannot take a stand against the Cosmos."

With those cryptic words, she launched herself at Leadcrow. It was a battle cry that Sayuri would remember till the day she died.

The feather suddenly became a sword, and with one mighty slash Coronis was gritted teeth to gritted teeth with Leadcrow, her whip holding up better than expected. Sailor Coronis flapped her wings backwards, and launched herself again and again. She'd make one cut, then fly back, make another and fly away again. Her tactics seemed cowardly, but because this particular senshi favored long ranged attacks, she had to keep close.

Her biggest mistake was thinking Leadcrow was being hampered by all of this. But in fact, the senshi was more patient then she let on, her gold bracelets shining brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

Finally, Coronis came in again, and Leadcrows arm shot out. Taking flight, she squeezed the senshi's neck, smiling at her struggle and pain. Pulling her in close, the most horrible words dripped from her mouth and made Coronis frantically try to regain a foothold to defeat this monster.

"I WILL have your star, AND you starseed. I've deserved that much."

Holding the weakened senshi at arms length, she opened her hand and let her fall, her laughter ringing in the twins' ears.

Ume's body fell from the sky. Her lifeless form crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

The twins ran over to her. They could barely see through the tears running down their cheeks.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she smiled.

"My gift to you is your own stars. They're out there, but you will not…cannot stay here…"

A rasping cough cleared her throat as she looked at her sisters.

"This world will be destroyed. I've seen the evil…I knew it was coming, but…"

"Stop…just STOP talking..we'll sav—"

"No. My last…act as guardian is to send you to your stars…"

Reaching up, she placed her hands on each girls chest.

"Fly free…"

They didn't hear the rest, they barely realized what had happened. Sayuri did glimpse Sailor Leadcrow out of the dimness, and something in her knew…

The feeling on this world was much better. Sayuri spread her wings, Ayame flying beside her. She smiled, or smiled to herself, as being in crow form made smiling impossible to do.

This world they were on was not their star, but the one their princess now lived on. Phobos and Deimos were their names now, and as of this moment they are senshi in training for the planet Mars and its Princess.

The Princess they would not let harm fall on.

Sailor Mars, the one whom they would protect, a protection they couldn't offer their sister.

Rei looked to the sky. She'd just gotten out of school, her classmates walking around her to their homes. She bent her head down, her small hands clasping the straps of her backpack.

A noise from the sky made her look up. She smiled. Two crows soared above her and as she walked they moved with her. Finally, they disappeared into the trees in the direction of the shrine.

"Their names will be Phobos and Deimos. That's what I'll call them."

Rei smiled brightly and ran to the shrine. Her friends were waiting.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
